Witness to his last
by HaraKyri
Summary: I recommend reading "The visitors" first, Reno wasn't alone when he performed his "last act". Someone heard his last story. This is their tale.


_This probably isn't going to be very good, well, next to the original one. I began writing it months back, then simply forgot, I was searching through my files and decided to finish this off. Tell me what you think. _

The evening sun has almost vanished behind the horizon, casting beautiful colours across the sky. Many shades of pink, red and orange litter the blue ocean above.

It triggers a sense of romanticism inside me and makes me want to stretch my arms and hug the man I love. I can't though, Reno has been through a lot in his life and needs this time to himself. It's the Anniversary of his parents death tomorrow so no doubt he feels alone.

A small wind brushes past me and continues to the cliff edge where he sits. It flings his hair about every which way yet he doesn't make any move to brush it back. I watch him from my position on the fence, he doesn't know I'm here. He would probably shoot me or something if I interfered but I don't mind. I am content just to watch him.

My watch blips at me but I ignore it, Reno makes a move to look at his then sighs gently. His head is bowed low as if depressed, I so badly want to reach out for him but I musn't. A low voice interrupts the silence, Its Reno. He lifts his head and looks out into the distance as he speaks. I strain to listen.

"You want to know why I am so depressed? Why my family is gone? Why I want to commit suicide on the anniversary of my birthday and the day my whole life was taken from me? You want to know why? Well... I'll tell you why" My mouth forms a little "o" shape as he talks to the horizon. He wants to commit suicide? He doesn't want to live? Why?

I love Reno so much, we met a few years ago when I was part of AVALANCHE. At first we hated each other but after a special night in Gold Saucer our relationship developed. He never told me about his past but I knew it haunted him. I wanted to help him, I would lie and comfort him each night when he woke screaming, I would understand when he wanted to be alone, we were always there for him. Me, Elena and Rude.

Now there is just me. Rude and Elena died in a drug shoot out. Reno blames himself for their deaths. He had been injured recently due to a rogue bullet in target practice and was unfit for the mission. It wasn't his fault! There was nothing any of us could do, I was at the hospital while he recovered and broke the news to him. That was the only time I have seen him cry. Even at night when nightmares torment him to the point of screaming he doesn't cry. He never cries... Except when he loses his two best friends.

I can't take their places. I know that, yet I still try, to fill that gaping void in his heart. He knows, he pushes me away. I am not chirpy and yet serious like Elena, or just plain stoic and unemotional Rude. I am hyperactive, full stop.

It seems like a part of him was lost forever. And, in a sense, it was. Rude was the stronger half of Reno, the one who knew when to say no to alcohol or to fights. Elena was his caring side, the side who instinctively knew when something was wrong. Now, he gets into fights at the drop of a hat, doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks, and drinks like there is no tomorrow. Well, that part might be true, for him at least.

He must feel so lonely. Lost his parents, then he lost his pride when he become one of Shinra. Now he's lost his friends. He thinks he has lost his girlfriend as well. Me. But he hasn't, I can't leave him. Not now, when he is being a bastard to himself and me. Not ever.

Reno is talking, reliving the traumatic deaths of his parents I know I shouldn't but I lean in closer to listen. He has never told anyone about his parents deaths. I only knew because of his file. I'm a sneaky little bugger, I know.

Clasping a hand to my mouth as I gasp in shock. He was there when his parents were murdered! How can anyone go through that!

When Reno replayed the part about waking up to find the room red I begin shaking. Mental images proving too much to bear. I need to hold him. this must have been eating away at his very soul, Keeping this horrible tale locked away inside of him.

I wish I could wrap my arms around his shoulders and whisper sweet nothing's in his ear, just like I used to. Before he became a shell. We used to go out all the time, he would come home from a job and pull me in his arms and give me little presents. I would kiss him all over, never wanting to be let go.

3 weeks. That's how long it took, for Reno to fully move into my apartment. It was true love, he was my true love. He had a reputation of being a player, but I knew he wouldn't stray. I knew he didn't. I wouldn't have dreamed of it. I left Wutai for this man, disobeyed my father and walked out. All for this man. This, fiery beast of a man. He was my lion.

When the tragedy of Rude and Elena's deaths occurred we grew apart. It was a "shoot the messenger" situation for Reno, and I was the messenger, the unfortunate bearer of the worst news. He blamed himself, still does. Yet, he held a grudge against me, as if I had never told him it wouldn't be real.

He drank. He smoked. Worst of all, he strayed. I waited for him to return one night, he didn't come back till next morning, reeking of alcohol, cigarettes and sex. The latter put me into tears. I demanded who it was. Some cheap hooker? Or some girl he said he loved, like me.

He pleaded, temporary insanity. I tried to believe him, At first anyway. But then he came home everynight, with the same smells on him, cheap perfume mingled with alcohol and smoke. He drove me away, I always came back to our apartment, but he didn't.

One night I decided I had had enough. He obviously didn't love me. I told him I hated him and walked out. Went to a bar of a past friend. Told her we had split up, she advised it was for the best. Never did like the Turks, especially Reno, for what he did to Sector 7.

I cant live without him though. That's why I am here. By some fool's hope I think he might realise his undying love for me as well, and we will live happily ever after. After hearing this story, I don't think we will. He admitted that he doesn't want to live happily ever after, he doesn't want to live at all. Maybe I can change that?

He finishes his story. I hold my breath. Reno casts a look around then recaps the rest of his life briefly.

"Maybe I deserve to die? Maybe I can start anew in the next life? Maybe have a proper childhood without drugs, violence or prostitution? Maybe…?"

Prostitution…Drugs…Violence. Doesn't sound like a great life to me. He really doesn't want to remain on this Earth. Who am I to stop him? I'm his lover. His soul mate. But, I can't keep him here if he detests his entire being. I love him too much to keep him here.

Closing my eyes, so I don't have to witness his demise. I hear him drop his weapons. Then a heartfelt sigh, I peep open my eyes and whisper a silent goodbye as the man I love more than life in itself steps off his perch, steps off this world. I will meet him eventually, I know he will wait for me.

I tentatively walk towards the place I saw him last. His jacket and weapons on the floor. He won't mind me taking them home, he owes it to me. I have to live the rest of my life alone, just like he did until I take the step into the next world. Where I will give him his jacket back and he will smother me with kisses. And then, then I will never let him go.

_Any guesses as to whose POV this is in?_

_ Review please.  
_


End file.
